wolvesofthebeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
The Little Pup
The "Unnamed Malcadh Pup" MacDuncan (also known more commonly as "The Little Pup") is a female ''malcadh'' pup from the River Pack (Heep's Pack) of the MacDuncan Clan. Unfortanetly, she was born too early and too small. She is also the main problem in Shadow Wolf, her murder. Description A tawny drop of gold, this she-wolf pup was a beautiful golden wolf, but was born to small and to early. Pups born early, like herself, are abandoned because they are weak and have unseen, hidden flaws. She is also the pup being carried by the white wolf, Lael, in the second picture (above) in Shadow Wolf. Family None Known, but the little pup's mother is the one who went to the Sark in Shadow Wolf. It is still unknown about what happened to her siblings, if she had siblings. They could have been born early like her, or just she was born early. Shadow Wolf The Little Pup was born to the River Pack (Heep's pack) of the MacDuncan Clan, but much too early. Although﻿ early-born pups are not physically malcadhs, they are abandoned because they are weak, small, have hidden problems and seem to die young. The great white Obea wolf, Lael, is seen by Faolan taking the pup to a moose trail, where if it didn't become an owl's supper, it would be squashed by moose passing on. Faolan, however, doesn't like the thought of the pup being crushed under the thousands of hooves. So he howls a prayer that snow will cover her, making the pup hidden from hungry predators. Later, Gwynneth hears the shierks of the Little Pup being murdered. She tells the Sark about this. After Faolan finds her bones, he decides to gnaw them and put the bones with Thunderheart. Faolan is soon framed for the crime. The crime of murdering a ''malcadh'' is supposed as the most despicable crime a wolf can do. After Heep frames Faolan for the crime, Faolan is tracked down for trial. But in the end, however, it turns out that Heep is the true murderer and runs away to the Outermost with two Outclanners. Death She had the misfortune to be born too small and too early. Because early pups are weak and tend to have hidden problems, they’re considered a blight on the Clan. The great white wolf Lael was charged with taking the little pup from the pack, leaving her to die. But the little pup has a much worse fate in store for her. Instead of being abandoned in the wilderness where she had at least a slim chance of surviving on her own and returning to the pack, she gets murdered by a another wolf. The murderer was revealed at the end of Shadow Wolf; it was Heep. His reason for murdering her is still unknown, possibly a purpose to blame Faolan and get rid of him. Another possibility being that he doesn't want another gnaw wolf taking the spotlight.﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Wolves Category:Females Category:Malcadhs Category:Shadow Wolf Characters Category:Deceased Characters